Shikamaru's Wrath!
by RedLotusNin
Summary: When Shikamaru's stuffed Deer goes missing, Shikamaru goes mad. As in Psycho Mad Watch Shikamaru in this parody as he Goes on a killing streak, murder has never been so fun. DISCONTINUED
1. Shiki Kun!

Summary: When Shikamaru's prized stuffed animal, a stuffed deer, gets 'Kidnapped' he goes mad. (Yes, as in Psycho Mad) Watch Shikamaru in this Horror/Humor Parody when he goes on a killing streak.

Note: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Scary Movie, and I do not own the Jaws Theme.

RedLotusNin: I got the idea to make this when I was rereading the fight between Shikamaru and Tayuya. I thought it would be funny if I made a fic dedicated to our favorite shadow user, so I thought, what's better then to make a horror parody about him? Nothing! Enjoy!

P.S. I thought'd it be fun if I added the Sand Sibs.

Chapter 1- Shiki Kun!

It was a beautiful day for Nara Shikamaru. The skies were clear (Perfect for Cloud Watching) it was a perfect temperature (Perfect for Cloud Watching) and there was no training. (Do you see a pattern going on here?) So Shikamaru decided to, gasp, what's this! Shikamaru wants to go cloud watching! Boy, didn't see that one coming... And what better way to watch clouds then to watch clouds with your favorite stuffed animal, Shiki Kun? (Yes, weird name, we all know...) So Shikamaru looked around for that lovable stuffed deer.

"Huh... weird... I could have sworn Shiki Kun was right here..." Said Shikamaru, looking at the top of a shelf. Since Shiki Kun wasn't there, Shikamaru searched every inch of his room, but no Shiki Kun. Shikamaru was starting to panic. Shiki Kun was the only purpose of living in his life, he couldn't lose it! Not Shiki Kun!

Shikamaru starting running (Yes, Shiki Kun was _that _important) around the house, searching every nook and cranny of his stupid excuse for a house. When Shikamaru searched everywhere, he fell to his knees and screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-5 Hours Later-

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shikamaru finally stopped screaming to take a breath of air.

"Son, your mom is on vacation, she won't be back for another month, oh.. and also... I couldn't help but notice you were screaming NO! for the last 5 hours, is something wrong?" Asked Shikato, (That's his dad people) who just entered his room.

"It's. Not. Here." Shikamaru hissed out piece by piece, his eyes were blood red and (For some unknown reason) he had fangs and drool coming down. Shikato backed up a bit.

"What's not here?" Asked Shikato.

"My (Activate Gollum Voice) PRECIOUS!" Snarled Shikamaru, he turned to face his dad, Shikamaru's face was incredibly dangerous, he had an evil killing intent in his blood red eyes and looked absolutly evil. He looked like a Shikamaru version of Gaara when he was PMSing.

"...Sh-Shikamaru..." Said Shikato slowly, backing up, Shikamaru left eye twitched dangerously. Shikamaru slowly closed in on his dad. Shikato gave a loud scream and ran in the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

BANG!

Shikato stood his ground, holding the door.

BANG!

Shikato was going to piss his pants, but you can't blame him, if your 12 year old son just went beserk and was trying to murder you, you'd piss your pants too!

SLAM!

The door fell down.

"...oh shit." Said Shikato. Shikato looked up and to his suprise, Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen, but little did Shikato know, that something evil was creeping right under his feet...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shikato's scream echoed.

-The Next Day-

Ah yes, it was a beautiful day, a beautiful day indeed. Asuma was walking merrily down to Shikamaru's house.

_Ding Dong!_

Ah yes, a beautiful morning indeed.

"Hello..." Said Shikamaru, answering the door.

"Hey Shikamaru! Can I come in?" Asked Asuma.

"No." Answered Shikamaru quickly.

"Why not?" Asked Asuma.

"Because our carpet has mysterious red liquid on it and it looks terrible." Lied Shikamaru... but then again... he wasn't lying.

"Oh, okay. Anyways, the rest of the Rookie Nine, the Sand Sibs and Gai's team, (Plus the teachers) are going to sleep over at this really creepy abandoned mansion, it's gonna be sweet, wanna join?" Asked Asuma.

"...Sounds like fun..." Said Shikamaru, with an evil twisted smile on his face. Shikamaru then started cackling an evil laugh, oh, but it was no ordinary evil laugh, it was an evil, sinister, twisted, demented, horrible laugh.

Asuma stared at the evilly laughing Shikamaru.

"Well... he's the genuis..." Said Asuma, he then joined Shikamaru in his evil laugh, Shikamaru's laugh slowly faded when he realized Asuma was joining him.

Long Silence.

"...Okay, I best a be going now..." Said Asuma, leaving.

End of Chapter

What does the killing streak Shikamaru have in plan for our innocent heroes? Will they survive? Or will they die instead? Find out...

P.S. If you are a Shikamaru fan, please keep in mind that this is a parody, It's supposed to be funny. I'm not trying to make Shikamaru look like an evil killer, it's just for fun.


	2. The Plot!

RedLotusNin: Ah yes, another chapter for insane Shikamaru, it warms me heart so...

Chapter 2- The Plot!

Our favorite genins (And even more favorite Chuunin) arrived at the mansion, when they saw the mansion, they were shocked. First of all the mansion was HUGE! It was as big as the Uchiha manor, if not, BIGGER, it was almost as huge as the Hyuuga Estate. Second of all, it was ancient. There were a few boards broken, the grass was dead, there was a strange mist around the house (Even though it was sunny next door) some of the straws in the tatami mats were pulled out, heck, some of the tatami mats were MISSING! Some of the roof was broken and there were wooden boards all over the floor inside. Boy, Shino was going to be throwing a fiesta with all the bugs he caught...

"AWESOME!" Exclaimed Tenten.

"What's she so pepped out about?" Asked Kankurou. (I mentioned the Sand Sibs were coming right?)

"Tenten's into haunted things..." Explained Lee.

"Y-You don't really think it's h-haunted do you?" Asked Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura Chan! I'll Protect you! That-"

PING!

"Is my promise!" Said Lee in the Good Guy Pose.

Sakura just sighed.

"Yes... this would work..." Said Shikamaru, grinning his evil grin, as he stared at the haunted house.

"Dude, what's with the evil grin?" Asked Chouji.

"What evil grin?" Asked Shikamaru quickly.

"The one you were wearing, it looked like you were going to kill someone..." Said Chouji chomping away on his potato chips.

_But he doesn't know..._ Hissed Shikamaru's Inner Self, which looked like a mini Shikamaru with devil horns and fangs.

"Nothing! I was just... uh... practicing my evil smile to scare off the ghosts!" Lied Shikamaru.

"Well it's working, you're freaking me out..." Said Ino.

"LET'S GO IN!" Exclaimed Tenten, more ready then ever to go in the building.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"Okay, okay, we're going..." Said Kurenai.

"I will prove to my rival that I am more brave then him by being the first to enter the mansion!" Said Gai.

"Hey, are you guys coming in?" Asked Kakashi, sticking his head out of the first story window of the mansion.

"ARRRGH! HE BEAT ME TO IT! YOU ARE MOST DEFINATLY A WORTHY RIVAL!" Said Gai.

"Yeah yeah, are you coming are not?" Asked Kakashi, pulling his 'Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 2' out. Gai glared daggers.

-Later-

"Creepy..." Said Ino, as she noticed a spider crawling up the wall.

"VERY creepy..." Added Shino, when a squirrel appeared.

"Ya know, there's a story about this old mansion..." Said Asuma.

"Isitascarystory!" Asked Tenten indredibly fast.

"...Er... mayonaise?" Said Asuma, when he had no idea what Tenten said.

"..." Tenten just raised an eyebrow.

"You guys wanna hear it?" Asked Kurenai. Everyone agreed that they wanted to hear it.

"Okay, here it goes..."

End of Chapter

The Next Chapter: Our heroes hear the scary ghost story of the mansion, when Shikamaru's plot unfolds, will our heroes suspect the ghost to be the meaning of the murders? Will they realize that their own friend is the murderer, or will Shikamaru's reign of terror continue till everyone's death?


	3. The Ghost Story!

RLN: I was looking at my desktop (Which had Shikamaru on it) so I got motivated to write another chapter. Read and Review!

If I owned Naruto, Shikamaru would be hanging upside down on his hands singing Amazing Grace.

**_Blah _**is Kurenai telling the story.

Chapter 3- The Ghost Story!

Tenten looked at Kurenai, her face was eager and excited. Lee was pratically chewing his fingers off and Shino was staring at the squirrel. But who could blame him? Squirrels seemed cuddly and small and cute... well that's what they WANT you to think, but oh no, don't be fooled by their uber cute appearence, squirrels were evil masterminds, and they could strike, and strike hard...

"Okay... here's how it goes... A long, long time ago... there was an ANBU team on a mission..."

_:The Story:_

_**The ANBU were on their way to the mansion, because there were supposedly missing nin in the mansion. They could already smell a dark presence...**_

_"OH GOD DID YOU FART?" Shouted an ANBU._

_"STOP YELLING AT ME! I HAD BEAN BURRITOS!" Shouted another._

_**They walked into the mansion, the floorboards creaking beneath them...**_

_"Hey guys! Check this out!" Said an ANBU member. He then started creaking the floorboards to the tune of 'Yeah!'. He continued doing it until he fell through the floor._

_"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" Asked an ANBU member._

_"Y-Yeah... but I think my leg's broken. Can anybody pull me out?" Asked the guy._

_"Don't worry! We'll... definatly find someone to pull you out!" Said an ANBU member. And the ANBU team went towards the door._

_**But then the ANBU decided to split up. Two of them would get a medic nin while the rest searched the mansion.**_

_"Okay, you guys will get a medic nin, you guys will search upstairs, you guys will search this story, the rest of you will search downstairs, and I'll do the moonwalk!" Said a guy. Then everyone split up and the guy started doing the moonwalk until somebody came back and pulled him out of the room._

_**The guys upstairs searched everywhere, but couldn't find anyone...**_

_"Hmm... no one's here, just furniture, closets and Elvis..." Said an ANBU._

_"Thank you, thank you very much!" Said Elvis, and he went back into his hiding place._

_**The guys downstairs searched everywhere, but couldn't find anyone...**_

_"Hmm... everything seems... OH MY GOD!" Screamed a guy._

_"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in unison._

_"I BROKE A CRAYON!"_

_"Thanks alot jerk, I crapped my pants because of you, what do you have to say for yourself?" Asked one._

_"Depends..." Said the crayon murderer._

_**The guys on the main story seached everywhere, but couldn't find anyone...**_

_"I don't see anyone or anything..." Said an ANBU._

_"Oh yeah? Well just wait, suddenly, an axe murderer will pop out of nowhere and stab our chests and pull out our eyes and hang us and then stab us with a hundred knives and then he'll feed our cadavers to sharks with blood-" Started a guy._

_"Dude, that's just sick... nobody wants to hear about some guy killing everyone in a mansion..." Said a guy. Then all the ANBU looked at the reader(s)._

_"Er..." They all said in unison. "Ya know, if the murderer isn't some lazy guy who..."_

_**But then they were cut off by a peircing scream...**_

_**"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed all the ANBU._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the voice._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the ANBU._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Elvis._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the voice._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the ANBU._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Cough Cough) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the voice._

_**Then, before they knew it, everyone was killed with blood splattered everywhere.**_

_"Dude, check this out, if I push this knive in farther, then I can kick my ass..." Said a ANBU. He pushed the knive in farther and his foot/leg bent backwards and kicked his ass._

_"Sweet, If I push mine in farther, I can kick my ba-"_

_**The two ANBU came back with the medic nin and saw all the dead men on the floor...**_

_"Whoa... you seriously need to get to work dude..." The ANBU told the medic nin._

_:End Story:_

"And that's the story..." Finished Kurenai.

"So that piercing voice really killed everyone...?" Said Lee.

"Stop being a weakling Lee, it's just a story, no ANBU team could be that idiotic..." Said Neji.

"Yeah but-" Started Lee.

"Neji's right Lee, there is _no _such thing..." Said Tenten.

"I-I hope you're right..." Said Lee.

"T-That's s-scary to t-think about..." Said Hinata.

"Yeah, Elvis coming back to life? Way freaky..." Said Kiba.

"Bark!" Barked Akamaru. (T:I think she was referring to all the murders, not Elvis...)

"What would you know?" Asked Kiba. Akamaru growled softly.

"Ya know, maybe all the ANBU and the voice will come to kill us..." Said Sasuke.

"AH! Don't think that way!" Exclaimed Lee.

"Sheesh, I was just joking, god..." Said Sasuke. Everyone stared at Sasuke.

"_You _were joking?" Everyone asked in unison.

"..." (T: So what ya losers?)

"..." Said Shino. (T: I heard that!)

"..." Said Neji. (T: I am _not _a loser, maybe my teacher and teammates, but _I_ am not a loser...)

"Do you really think we might die...?" Asked Temari, looking behind her.

"Yes..." Said Shikamaru, smirking.

_Well, just until I find Shiki Kun anyways..._

End of Chapter

RLN: Hmm... I have nothing to say so... Please Review!


End file.
